User blog:Edrea/Everyone Turned Blind-Eye to Merlin's Power
OK. Another question of how things shouldn't what they were :) Merlin's magic was suppose to be remain secret until the last episode, so whatever Merlin did, nobody was not suppose to notice it no matter how weird it would seem. I did my research and here are some cases : One. In the episode The Mark of Nimueh. I didn't realize it until I rewatched them. Arthur was going to burn the afanc, but the fire from the torch wasn't big enough to reach the afanc. Merlin murmured a spell and the fire suddenly became so much bigger and burnt the afanc. Arthur should realize something helped him and since nobody there beside Merlin, he supposed to know about Merlin's magic. But of course, that was not going to happen. Two. Episode Excalibur. Nobody paid any attention to the sword that banished Tristan. Where Arthur got it, from who, and where did it go after. The only one handled Arthur's sword and armors was Merlin. So, nobody notice anything unusual from him again. Third. Episode The Curse of Cornelius Sigan. When a spear flew to kill the boar, nobody noticed it. Really, a spear flew by itself and nobody saw it? And then when the gate closed to protect the others inside the palace and left Arthur alone, Uther and Gaius was there. Then after Merlin defeated Cornelius Sigan, only Gaius went out to see him and the others. No Uther rushing out to find his son. And then nobody asked how and who defeated Cornelius Sigan and saved Arthur. Maybe nobody realize Merlin was there to it, but still it was strange ending. Fourth, Episode The Fire of Idirsholas and The Darkest Hour Part 2. Merlin murmured spell exactly behind Arthur causing the castle to collapse and spell to get rid of Wyvern but nobody heard anything. Fifth, Episode Another Sorrow This is weird, all of the knights knew that Merlin was not good with sword or fighting, but when Gwaine and Merlin going to rescue Arthur, Gwaine let Merlin got into the cave alone. Did Gwaine thought Merlin was able to fight all of them alone? And when the cave started to collapse suddenly, again only Merlin was there and nobody even Morgana wondered why the cave suddenly started to collapse without any reason. Sixth. Episode Arthur's Bane and With All My Heart. Merlin wanted to distract the dragon (Aithusa) all by himself, but he survived somehow and nobody asked how. Seventh. Episode The Dark Tower. Nobody really pursued the issue about how Merlin found the way out of the forest and then the arrow that suppose to hit Arthur suddenly stop and hit the wall. Merlin was next to him. Nobody saw anything or felt strange about that, again. Those were just what I realized. Maybe alot more that I didn't pay attention too. They were just pushing it too far. Whenever Merlin had to use his magic to save things and others, suddenly nobody notice anything. Category:Blog posts